Ultrasound (e.g., transcranial Doppler ultrasound (TCD)) is a powerful diagnostic tool for a number of pathologies including but not limited to, vasospasm, high intracranial pressure, acute ischemic stroke, mild traumatic brain injury, and so on. Traditional metrics such as mean velocity has been used to assess ultrasound signal quality for decades. However, previous studies have demonstrated that these traditional metrics can vary greatly in inter/intra-sonographer repeated scans. Furthermore, these metrics alone may not provide adequate robustness in accurately determining ultrasound signal quality. Therefore, the traditional metrics such as but not limited to, mean velocity and PI, may not provide sufficient reliability. As such, different metrics may provide more reliability in assessing signal quality when used in addition to, or instead of, the traditional metrics.